South Park's New Girl
by MishaChanX
Summary: A new girl moves to South Park before their freshman year! She is Kyle's new next door neighbor, and Kenny takes his hood off around her! Will she find love? Will her heart be broken? Will this annoying preview voice shut up? Rated T for naughty language
1. Snowballs in August

**I woke up to the snow falling on the car.**

**My ipod was still playing and I listened to music that usually would have cheered me up, but not this time. **

**I was crammed in the back with boxes filled with clothes and books and god knows what my mother and sister own. My legs were tucked to my chest because my backpack was where my feet were supposed to be. I just didn't want the blood flow to stop and give me that horrible pins and needles. **

"**Misha," my mom said from the driver's seat. "Are you awake honey?" **

"**Yeah, mom," I looked out the window and saw the snow falling. It was freaking August for crying out loud! **

"**Good. We're almost to our new home, and Serena is asleep," **

**Serena was my little sister. She got carsick on windy mountain roads, and that was exactly where we were headed. South Park, Colorado. A quiet little redneck town up in the mountains, where apparently it snowed in August. I hated it. I was a California girl, but I used to live in Seattle. I didn't want to move, not at all. I wanted to stay in my little suburb home and go to a high school I was familiar with and knew people. But no, mom had to get another well paying job and drag me and Serena along for the ride. **

**I looked out the window and saw the building lined up side by side like an old western town. Another redneck note. **

**We pulled up to a house that looked like the next one down except for the color, which was a navy blue. I opened the car door and, with my backpack on my back, carried my clothes and books to my room, not caring if snow fell on my head. **

**My room was the second biggest in the house, thank god, and my furniture was already moved in. I had one of those silver metal beds that was a bunk bed, and the bottom bunk was a desk. I was already wearing a comfy shirt and pajama pants, so I dropped my backpack and climbed into bed. It was about 11:30, and I quickly fell asleep. **

* * *

**I woke up the next morning to a doorbell. I groaned and covered my ears with the pillow. I could hear another woman in the house, probably the next door neighbor. I jumped down from my bed and check my appearance in the mirror. **

**My skin was pale-tan, and my face was clear of zits and stuff thanks to a system that actually worked. My hair was a deep red-auburn and was in cascading waves around my face. My eyes were almost golden with small bits of green. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair to flatten it a bit so it looked presentable. I threw on my blue jeans and a purple trench coat. I added my army green hat and fuchsia dogtooth scarf and headed downstairs for breakfast. **

**I saw mom talking and drinking coffee with a large woman with a bun of red hair. Serena was playing with a little boy with a tuft of black hair on his head. He looked around 6 or 7 years old. **

**I tried to sneak into the kitchen without introductions of embarrassing questions. **

"**Misha, you're up," **

**God damn it.**

"**Misha, this is Mrs. Broflovski," said mom, "She came over to say hello,"**

**Mrs. B looked at me and I could feel my cheeks going red. **

"**How old are you?" she asked.**

"**I'm 14," I said. **

"**How nice, my son Kyle is 14 too. I would've had him come over, but he and his friends are at Starks pond." **

**She started talking to mom again and I was able to escape to the kitchen. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and thought about what Mrs. B had said. We had passed Starks pond on our way to our house. I finished my cereal and decided to walk around town. **

**I hope that there would be a bookstore, art supply store, and hopefully a music store so I could stay sane. My mind left earth and I walked on, unknowingly dragging myself to Starks pond. My head plummeted back to earth when I heard the sound of laughing kids. **

**I saw a group of kids my age, playing in the early year's snow with a snowball fight. My terrible case of the shyness made me turn around when I heard a girl call out.**

"**Look over there!"**

**I felt so many eyes on me that I turned scarlet and kept on walking. I suddenly felt cold snow hit the back of my head. **

**I spun around and saw a fat kid with a red coat looking up and whistling while pointing at a kid with a green ushanka hat and bright orange coat. Fatso was so guilty. His sentence: death.**

**I picked up a bunch of snow and formed a ball. The cold stung my hands, but anger and embarrassment were my mittens. Just as the fatty looked at me, a snowball hit him square in the face. Some of the kids gasped.**

"**if I could hit Cartman in the face with a snowball I'd be **_**so**_** happy," said a kid in a blue hat with a yellow pom pom. **

**I smirked and started walking away. I turned around to see Cartman throw another snowball at me. This time I dodged and caught it, packing it more and throwing it back. But this time, it went below the belt. Now everyone gasped, even fatty, except his was a couple of octaves higher. **

**I walked away and started laughing into my scarf. I had just made an enemy. **

**I heard footsteps in the snow and turned around. I saw the boy that Cartman had accused of throwing the snowball at me. **

"**You going to defend your friend?" I asked coolly.**

"**Ha!" he laughed. "I hate Cartman. It's about time someone hit him in the balls with a snowball. I'm Kyle by the way,"**

"**Misha," I said. "I moved in next door last night," **

"**Oh yeah, my mom was talking about that. Come one, I'll show you the rest of the guys."**

**He led me back to the pond, where Cartman stared daggers at me for showing my face. I ignored him. **

"**Misha, this is Stan," Kyle showed me a boy with a blue and red poofball hat, brown jacket and black strait hair. He smiled at me and gave me a high five.**

"**Good aim, dude," he said. **

"**I'm Kenny," said a boy with an orange parka and strait blond hair. He had pretty electric blue eyes. I blushed a bit. **

"**Hi," I said, smiling. **

"**You have really good aim," he said. **

"**Thanks, I try," **

"**You can understand me?!" he looked genuinely surprised. **

"**Um…yeah, it's not hard." **

**There was Wendy and Bebe, two girls my age.**

**Craig, Clyde, Token, Tweek, Butters, and Jimmy. **

**After some compliments on my aim and some high fives, I realized that I would be going with these kids to South Park High. They were so close, going to school with each other since the 3rd grade. Accepting too, except for Cartman. Plus, a few of them were cute… Agh, me and my hopeless romantic ways. **

**My first day at South Park, and I made an enemy, a few admirers, and a whole group of friends. **

**Too bad I didn't know what an emotional roller coaster I was getting on. **


	2. Dieing for School to Start

In the week that led up to the first day of school, I learned a lot about South Park.

First, the main four kids that had always been their own group were Kyle, Stan, Kenny and Cartman. Why Cartman was in I do not know why. Being Kyle's next door neighbor, I guess that automatically made me the 5th friend.

The first time that I saw Kenny die, I flipped out.

We were walking down the street, and suddenly a piano falls on him.

"Oh Jesus," said a guy from the second story of the piano store. "Sorry!"

"Sorry?! You kill a poor boy and all you can say is _sorry_?!" I screamed at him.

"Misha, calm down," Kyle said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No, I will not calm down!" I smacked it away, then started digging through the wood of the smashed piano to find Kenny. There was blood on my own hands, but I didn't care. When I found the remains, I started freaking out more.

"Kyle, you forgot to tell her?" Stan asked.

"Whoops," Kyle said.

"Tell me what?"

"Kenny dies almost every week," Kyle said. "Every month if he's lucky, but he always comes back to life and if fine the next day or so. You'll see, tomorrow he'll be back, and not as some zombie."

I looked at my bloodstained hands.

"Oh shit," I said. "Sorry guys," I turned up to the piano guy. "Sorry!"

I wiped my hands on the sidewalk and walked on, having the memory of seeing Kenny dead scarred into my brain.

Sure enough, just as Kyle said, Kenny showed up the next day, living and breathing and gore free.

"Kenny!" I hugged him. "How the hell are you alive?"

"I can't tell you, sworn to secrecy," he said, muffled.

"Oh,"

I was really beginning to love South Park. I had never been much of a snow girl, but found that my jeans, trench coat and scarf had become a signature look for me, like Kenny and his parka or Kyle with his ushanka.

I learned of all the crazy adventures that the guys had had, of all their crazy schemes that involved the girls and their 'devices'.

"The girls once had a device that could tell the future," said Cartman after droning on about how he beat a midget.

"Yeah, we destroyed it," said Kenny, then making exploding sounds and waving his arms in the air.

Realizing what it was, I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Stan.

"Ha ha! Oh, just hand me a pencil and notebook paper,"

I made a fortune teller, writing numbers and colors and four answers on the inside. Yes, No, Maybe, and Ask Later.

When I was finished, I turned to show them, but they were hiding behind the couch in Stan's living room.

"Get that thing away!" Kyle panicked.

"It's too powerful!" Kenny yelled.

"Guys, relax," I walked closer. "It's just a silly little piece of paper with writing on it. Watch," I cleared my throat. "Does Kenny die constantly?" I picked 3, then red, and then blue, lifting up the flap to show the no answer.

The boys just stayed quiet for the longest time.

"You're fucking kidding me," Cartman finally said.

I laughed, tossing the paper on the floor.

My reaction was also the same for my first "Fat Jew Fight", the contents of which I should not write because Serena might read this. In the middle of the fight, Kenny leaned over and whispered.

"This fight has been going on since we were 8,"

I burst out laughing, again.

"What's so fucking funny?" Cartman yelled at me.

"What? Oh, it's just…you guys…this fight. Sigh, no no, continue,"

I watched from the sidelines, trying and failing to push down giggles.

I had so much fun in that week.

School just had to ruin the fun though.

Wow! Part 2! I wrote a bunch in a note book and now, I give it to you! We will be meeting another OC in Part 3, one that catches Kyle's attention. Dun dun duuuun! Stay tuned!

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park. It belongs to the awesome Trey Parker and Matt Stone. I also do not own any of the lyrics or artists I will be mentioning in my story.


End file.
